Informante
by Cintriux
Summary: — Steven fue el humano que me ayudo, él sano mi gema para que pudiera regresar al Planeta Hogar… él no es ninguna amenaza. — Alcé la voz tratando de que no se quebrara con lo que le estaba diciendo, quería demostrarle que yo también podía confiar en ella… —Por favor Peridot… confía en mí, yo no quería poner en riesgo la vida de Steven. —
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic en este fandom y la verdad es que quería hacer este fic porque sinceramente me habría parecido interesante ver en la serie el desarrollo de Lapis cuando llego al Planeta Hogar, la interacción que tuvo con Peridot, porque obviamente cruzaron palabra…**

 **Este capítulo es corto así que si les gustaría leer mi humilde fanfic de mortal… pueden hacerlo xD**

 **¿Creen que estaría escribiendo esta cosa si Steven Universe me perteneciera? No, posiblemente no.**

Planeta Hogar se veía tan diferente a como lo recordaba, sombrío, con tecnología avanzada, no podía recordar el lugar en donde había aterrizado, definitivamente no estaba en territorio de Diamante Azul… desde la distancia pude divisar varias gemas con la insignia de Diamante Amarillo, cuando era parte de la corte de gemas de Diamante Azul pude asistir a varias reuniones de la Autoridad Diamante, para ser honesta siempre me sentí intimidada por las Diamantes… pero Diamante Amarillo era conocida por ser ''la más perfecta, razonable y sensata.'' Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vi como cuatro cuarzos se acercaban rápidamente al lugar en donde me encontraba situada.

—Identificación. — Exigió uno de los cuarzos con voz intimidante.

—Lapis… Lapislázuli. — Respondí tratando de ocultar el enorme temor que sentía mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Debemos reportarle de esto a nuestra Diamante. — murmuro uno de los cuarzos al que me había exigido mi identificación, posiblemente la líder. ''Eso estaría perfecto, hablarle de mi situación a Diamante Amarillo sería perfecto, seguramente ella le avise a Diamante Azul y pueda volver a mi hogar finalmente. '' Pensé mientras formaba una sonrisa casi fantasmal en mi rostro.

—Es una gema de Diamante Azul. — contesto otro, tomando mi brazo de manera brusca para dejar al descubierto la insignia de mi vestido.

— Es una Lapislázuli, Diamante Azul dejo de tener Lapislázulis desde hace más de cuatro mil años. — comento la líder de los cuarzos… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ''La ultima Lapislázuli'' sabía que había estado atrapada por mucho tiempo en ese espejo, y sabía que por la guerra contra los rebeldes varias gemas habían sido destrozadas, pero era imposible que mi especie hubieran sido completamente erradicada. — ¡Camina!— gruño mientras me empujaban hacia una enorme estructura, tenía miedo ¿para qué negarlo? era la última gema de mi especie, sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería a llorar… me sentía tan débil y cansada con cada paso que daba, estaba tan confundida y perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al escritorio en donde se encontraba una Perla con el ceño fruncido, observándome de pies a cabeza, como si ella fuera de rango superior.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí? ¡No pueden entrar de esa forma a este lugar! A Diamante Amarillo no le gusta que la interrumpan mientras está trabajando y como veo que ella no tiene una cita con ustedes… en este momento no las puede atender. — dijo con una voz tan irritante que más parecía como si esa Perla estuviera defectuosa por su comportamiento irracional.

—Diamante Amarillo nos encomendó la misión de que si alguna gema entraba sin autorización al sector trece lo reportáramos de manera inmediata. — contesto desafiante el cuarzo. —Y como puede ver, esta gema fue encontrada en ese sector. — continuo sosteniendo mi brazo apretándolo como si quisiera dañar mi forma física, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida a la Perla, soltó un gruñido abriendo paso, suspire de alivio cuando aflojo el agarre en mi brazo. La base era enorme, con máquinas elegantes, en el centro había un escritorio y una silla enorme en la cual estaba sentada de espaldas Diamante Amarillo.

—Mi Diamante— saludaron con respeto a su autoridad, formando un diamante con los brazos.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que han venido hasta aquí para interrumpir mi trabajo?— pregunto con una voz tan gélida provocándome escalofríos. Una de los cuarzos se aclaró la garganta, tomando un paso al frente.

—Mi Diamante, nosotras encontramos a esta gema en el sector trece…—respondió mientras la autoridad Diamante me miraba de reojo.

—Nombre— ordenó, revisando varios reportes.

—Lapislázuli— conteste rápidamente.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el sector trece?— Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

—No era mi intención aterrizar en ese sector… cuando deje el planeta Tierra lo único que quería era regresar al territorio de Diamante Azul, juro que no sabía que estaba en su territorio... —conteste de manera nerviosa, Diamante Amarillo se levantó de su asiento abruptamente apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese inmundo planeta?— dijo con rabia, ganándome miradas de desprecio de los cuatro cuarzos.

—Yo… solía estar atrapada… ¡le aseguro que no soy una gema traidora!— respondí con temor en mi voz por el repentino cambio de actitud de la Diamante.

— ¿Quiénes te atraparon?— pregunto alzando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ehhh… ocurrió en medio de la guerra, las gemas rebeldes dañaron mi gema y me atraparon en un espejo con la intención de saber los planes que tenía mi Diamante en esa época. — conteste tratando de recordar los rostros de mis atacantes, pero había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás que todo se veía tan difuso.

—Mencionaste que tu gema fue dañada, pero no lo parece ya que no podrías durar mucho tiempo en tu forma física si fuera de esa manera. — El pánico invadió cada parte de mi ser, no podía delatar a Steven, pero tampoco quería ser juzgada como una traidora… ¿Qué iba a decirle?— No importa, pero como dices ser leal al Planeta Hogar, creeré en tu palabra… serás de utilidad ya que necesito un informante para una de mis gemas técnicas. — dijo mientras yo suspiraba mentalmente, ella utilizó una nueva versión de la roca de los lamentos. —Uvarovita necesito de tu presencia y la presencia de la Peridot que tiene asignada la misión en la Tierra.

—Como ordene mi Diamante— respondió esa gema, posiblemente una gema moderna porque no la había visto antes.

—Ágatas, pueden retirarse. — ordenó, en momentos como estos hubiera preferido que esos cuarzos se quedaran, tal vez de esa forma no me sentiría tan intimidada por estar en una habitación con una Diamante, esperaba a que esas gemas que menciono llegaran rápido, porque siendo sincera estar en esa habitación se sentía como estar atrapada en ese espejo, coloque mis manos detrás de mi espalda para que ella no viera que estaba temblando, estaba intrigada por esas gemas que tenían la misión en la Tierra y al mismo tiempo me sentía angustiada, no es que me preocupara por ese despreciable planeta, me preocupaba por Steven, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa.

—Mi Diamante. — Resonó la voz de la Perla. — Uvarovita ya se encuentra aquí junto a la Peridot. —

 **Gracias por leer…**

 **Si tiene más de algún error ortográfico por favor avísenme para mejorarlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio motivan a seguir escribiendo… y en cuanto a lo de inventarle el código a Lapis... créanme estuve buscando por dos días las facetas de las lapislázulis y algunos cortes… pero teniendo en cuenta que estuvo atrapada por unos cinco mil años y sus únicos pensamiento era ser liberada, no creí que fuera tan necesario.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y ya saben… la serie no me pertenece, tal vez lo único que me pertenecería serian esos personajes de relleno que puse.**

—Hazlas pasar. — respondió al llamado, yo simplemente me quede observando la entrada de manera expectante, quería saber quiénes eran esas gemas de las cuales nunca había escuchado… seguramente siguieron colocando guarderías en otros planetas para crear más gemas, vi como dos gemas entraron, una de ellas era de un verde oscuro, como el de una Esmeralda, su gema la tenía posicionada en la mano derecha y era unas pulgadas más alta que yo, la otra gema era de color verde lima con un ridículo peinado, su gema estaba colocada en su frente, lo que capto mi atención fueron las ''manos'' de esta gema… sus dedos simplemente flotaban, no pude evitar pensar que si tan desarrollado estaba el Planeta Hogar al menos podrían haber diseñado bien a esa gema, parecía completamente defectuosa.

—Mi Diamante. — Saludaron ambas gemas, mientras que la gema de peinado ridículo me veía de reojo con algo de curiosidad.

—Uvarovita, te llame a ti y a tu apoderada para que discutamos sobre el progreso de la misión en la Tierra, y como pueden ver Lapislázuli les será de gran ayuda. —informo la Diamante a ambas gemas.

—Sobre el progreso de la misión, Peridot ha estado manteniéndome al tanto de los reportes recientes. — Tomó la palabra la gema que asumí seria Uvarovita. — Y disculpe mi imprudencia, mi Diamante… pero ¿Por qué cree que esta gema nos seria de ayuda? — Pregunto mientras me señalaba.

—Esta gema ha venido de la Tierra, podrá informarles de la situación actual en ese Planeta. —

— ¡Eso es imposible!— Hablo la gema de peinado ridículo alzando la voz. — El Ojo Rojo no detecto la presencia de ninguna gema… me asegure de que el territorio estuviera despejado. — continuo diciendo con esa vocecita irritante sorprendida por los hechos, formando con sus dedos una especie de pantalla revisando archivos frenéticamente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando esa gema. — ¡Tú! ¡Destruiste mi maquina!— dijo con rabia, frunciendo el ceño mientras me apuntaba con uno de sus ''dedos'' acusadoramente.

— ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!— me defendí de tal acusación cruzándome de brazos, ni siquiera sabía de esa máquina, y ahora me estaba acusando de destruirla.

— ¡Silencio!— Alzo la voz Diamante Amarillo mientras colocaba su mano en la frente con irritación, provocando que ambas asintiéramos con temor de ser destruidas en ese momento. —Cómo iba diciendo, Uvarovita, esta gema será la informante de tu apoderada, no quiero otro error en esta misión. — dijo la Diamante, esto era simplemente fantástico, pensé mientras rodaba los ojos, ser asignada informante de la gema que minutos antes me había acusado de destruir su máquina era simplemente perfecto, seguramente este era el mejor momento en toda mi vida… aterrice en territorio de Diamante Amarillo, en un sector que era imposible pisar si no estabas autorizado, ser capturada por cuarzos, enterarme que toda mi especie había sido erradicada de la faz de la galaxia, hablar directamente con una autoridad Diamante, salir con mi gema intacta de la base de Diamante Amarillo (eso posiblemente sea un gran logro) ahhh y ser asignada informante de una gema irritante. Pensaba tratando de no sentir que la desgracia me perseguía mientras seguía a ambas gemas.

—Peridot, ya escuchaste a nuestra autoridad, ya no quiero errores, mientras acabes esta misión rápidamente, hablare con Diamante Amarillo para que te asigne otra de mayor nivel. —hablo Uvarovita de manera clara mientras Peridot solo se dedicaba a asentir. — Y tú… espero que colabores con Peridot, no me gustaría reportarte por la falta de eficiencia en la misión que te asignaron. — me dijo mientras ella caminaba por delante de nosotras. —Iré a revisar los reportes de misiones de las demás Peridots. — comento mientras nos dejaba solas, la verdad es que me sentía incomoda estar en este lugar, que estaba repleta de máquinas y varias gemas técnicas trabajando en distintos proyectos, nunca había visto algo así…

— ¿Qué hacías en la Tierra?— Pregunto tomándome por sorpresa, no esperaba que me hablara después de lo que había pasado hace un momento.

—Estuve atrapada. — conteste de manera cortante, obviamente respondería a las preguntas que me hiciera, pero no daría muchos detalles así que no estaría siendo ineficiente en la misión y no recibiría algún castigo, Steven estaría a salvo y yo regresaría al territorio de Diamante Azul… todos ganamos.

— ¿Cómo quedaste atrapada?— dijo como si se tratase de un interrogatorio, viéndome con desconfianza y tomando nota con esa su pantalla.

—Oye… ¿Por qué tus dedos son diferentes?— Pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, ella simplemente volvió a colocarlos de manera normal mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro con irritación.

—Eres mi informante, yo hago las preguntas y tú debes de responderlas… esa es tu función. — Respondió como si yo no supiera eso. — Asi que repetiré mi pregunta ¿Cómo quedaste atrapada?— repitió

—Ocurrió hace cinco mil años… en la guerra contra los rebeldes, dañaron mi gema y me dejaron atrapada en un espejo. — Conteste mientras Peridot me veía con curiosidad, seguramente queriendo saber lo que ocurrió en aquella época.

— ¿Qué es un espejo? ¿Es algún tipo de arma humana?— Pregunto alzando una ceja.

—No… es una especie de pantalla, en la que puedes ver tu reflejo… la utilizaron como prisión para encerrarme allí. — respondí con rabia por todo el tiempo que tuve que pasar atrapada y que esas gemas de cristal no hayan podido liberarme antes.

—Y dime… ¿Cómo lograste salir de la Tierra sin utilizar una nave?

—Soy una gema con la habilidad de manipular el agua… puedo crear alas de agua. — dije, encogiéndome de hombros, pude ver un destello de asombro a través de sus ojos que desapareció tan rápido como una estrella fugaz.

—Estuve leyendo reportes anteriores de la Tierra, habían instalado portales galácticos que conectan a la Tierra y al Planeta Hogar… ¿Qué paso con esos portales?— cuestiono mientras tomaba asiento frente a un escritorio que estaba lleno de máquinas sin terminar.

—Esos portales están destruidos…— conteste, recordando como unas gemas rebeldes lo destruían mientras estuve atrapada en el espejo, cuando di esa respuesta Peridot asintió con la cabeza empezando a trabajar en una de esas máquinas. —Oye… ¿Para qué son esas máquinas?— pregunte con curiosidad, eran como esferas de color celeste.

—Son Robonoides. — Respondió con orgullo de su trabajo. —Observa esto. — dijo, siguiendo su pequeño invento; en ese momento ella me recordó a Steven, cuando empecé a hacer bromas con él, queriéndome mostrar su ciudad. Vi como esa esfera se acercaba a una pieza rota de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos, el ''Robonoide'' empezó a expulsar una especie de líquido y cuando termino, la pieza estaba completamente intacta, como si nunca hubiera estado rota, Peridot tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras veía mi cara de asombro. —Impresionante ¿No crees?— comento, sosteniendo la esfera entre sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es increíble… ¿Qué harás con esos Robonoides?— Pregunte con curiosidad.

—Los enviare a la Tierra para reparar los portales. — Contesto emocionada. —Sabía que algo les había ocurrido a los portales galácticos… pero no estaba completamente segura, y ahora que lo sé poder enviarlos para tratar de completar mi misión. —continuo diciendo, orgullosa de su inteligencia.

— ¿Cuál es tu misión?— Pregunte con algo de preocupación, no quería que la misión de Peridot afectara la seguridad de Steven.

—Debo reportar los progresos del Clúster. — Contesto con una sonrisa.

—Y ¿El Clúster es?— dije alzando una ceja, esperando una explicación de la gema técnica.

—Es una amalgama de fragmentos de miles de gemas, cuando esté terminada será un arma suprema. — explico desplegando su pantalla, estaba horrorizada no pude evitar imaginarme diferentes escenarios en donde Steven salía lastimado por esa cosa. —Según estos informes, habían iniciado con este proyecto estando en conflicto con las gemas traidoras… pero por la pérdida de la guerra no pudieron continuarlo. — continuo explicando con seriedad. — ¡Y ahora yo tengo el honor de continuar con este proyecto! Solo tengo que enviar a mis Robonoides, revisar el progreso del Clúster y misión completa. — termino de decir, formando una sonrisa en su rostro; tenía que preguntarle lo que pasaría con el hogar de Steven.

—Peridot… ¿Qué pasara con la Tierra cuando esa arma este terminada?— Preguntando tratando de ocultar mi temor.

—La Tierra dejara de existir. — respondió de manera indiferente mientras continuaba trabajando en sus máquinas.

 **Bien… creo que hasta aquí dejare este capítulo, la verdad es que como la loca que soy fui uniendo todas las pistas que daban en la serie… como cuando Diamante Amarillo le dice a Peridot que le informara a su representante. En un principio quería poner a otra Peridot como la representante, pero creí que sería mejor si buscaba otra gema para que tomara ese papel tomando en cuenta que tuviera una misma resistencia que Peridot y que fuera verde.**

 **Muchas gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios positivos y las sugerencias que me han dado, sinceramente siento que los personajes están bien estructurados, ya que tome en cuenta sus actitudes a través de la serie, también en cuanto a poner más lesbianismo… les seré sincera, me encanta el Lapidot, pero quiero desarrollar muy bien a la pareja, no quiero que simplemente sea de poner que se enamoran de la nada y ya.**

 **Además de eso, quiero que tomen en cuenta que estoy usando el tiempo del planeta Plutón, como tiempo del Planeta Hogar, ya que si tomamos en cuenta que Lapislázuli tardaría aproximadamente ocho días en llegar al Planeta Hogar viajando quizás a la velocidad de la luz (la verdad, de esto no estoy segura pero es una teoría), En Plutón un día equivale a seis días y nueve horas en la Tierra, encajan perfectamente la cronología con la serie.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

El hogar de Steven se destruirá… tendría que hacer algo pero ni siquiera sabía cómo podría ayudarlo, por el momento la mejor opción que tenía seria atrasar a Peridot en su misión, tal vez si fingía interés en la tecnología avanzada y sus proyectos, lograría distraerla un poco… pero no conocía lo suficientemente bien a esa gema.

—Agradezco la información que me has dado, para ser una gema obsoleta… estas siendo de mucha ayuda. —Dijo dejando su trabajo de lado para verme, no solo interrumpió mis pensamientos, sino que ahora me trataba como si fuera un vejestorio.

—Al menos mis extremidades son normales. —Contrataque entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Mis extremidades son normales, soy una gema técnica completamente normal. — Contesto rápidamente, si claro… esas cosas estaban lo más alejado a la normalidad. —Estas son solo mis partes mejoradas, pero teniendo en cuenta que has estado desactualizada por estar atrapada en ''El Espejo'' no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. — Explico señalándolas.

—Si eres tan normal como dices ¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de utilizar esas cosas?— Cuestione cruzándome de brazos.

—Yo… yo no tengo por qué responder tus preguntas. — Dijo tratando de imitar mi posición actual, en ese momento no pude evitar soltar una risa por ver a una gema seria como está, teniendo problemas con algo tan sencillo como cruzarse los brazos. — ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! — Grito con un ligero tono de color celeste en sus mejillas, seguramente por la vergüenza.

—Ohhh Peridot, eres tan graciosa. — Respondí tratando de contener la risa mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de la comisura de mis ojos.

— ¡No! Yo no lo soy. — Protesto apretando los puños mientras yo trataba de no reírme de ese comportamiento tan infantil. —No entiendo por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo. —Murmuro sosteniendo uno de sus Robonoides y desplegando su pantalla, se dirigió a uno de los portales galácticos que se encontraban cerca del sector.

— ¡Espera!— Exclame mientras le seguía el paso. — ¡No puedes usar ese portal! No va a funcionar, ni siquiera llegara a la Tierra, los portales están rotos. — Continúe diciendo evitando demostrar preocupación.

—No voy a enviar a mi Robonoide al portal galáctico de la Tierra. — Contesto de manera sencilla. —Lo enviare al portal galáctico abandonado que se encuentra en el satélite natural del Planeta Tierra. — Continúo diciendo. — El portal galáctico que conecta a nuestro planeta con ese satélite sigue en buen estado, enviare este Robonoide como prueba, una vez haya atravesado la atmósfera no habrá necesidad de utilizar velocidad ya que mi Robonoide empezara a descender a la velocidad de la gravedad terrestre, como si fuera un pequeño meteorito. — Dijo como si tratara de impresionarme con su inteligencia, debía admitir que era una gema muy ingeniosa como para calcular todo eso…

—Vaya… ¿Ese plan se te acaba de ocurrir?— Pregunte completamente asombrada.

—Si. —Respondió con un, casi invisible, tono verde en sus mejillas. —Si todo sale como lo planeado enviare a más de mis Robonoides para que logren reparar el portal galáctico, una vez reparado procederé a revisar el progreso del Clúster, y mi misión estará completa. — Termino de decir mientras colocaba ese Robonoide en el portal galáctico. —Bueno… creo que por ahora no será necesaria tu presencia, puedes retirarte. — Dijo, dándome la espalda y tratándome como si fuera una gema de rango inferior a ella.

—Esa no es la forma de tratar a una gema de elite de Diamante Azul. — Murmure enojada mientras me retiraba de ese lugar, no tenía sentido discutir con una gema que muy difícilmente entraba en razón, seguramente si me hubiera escuchado empezaría a decir que ella es la que está a cargo y que yo solo era su informante, ojala y ese su estúpido plan ni siquiera funcione. Pensaba, caminando por las sombrías calles del Planeta Hogar, ahora que tenía algo de tiempo quizás podría tratar de adaptarme a este desarrollado lugar, teniendo la esperanza de serle de utilidad a mi Diamante cuando regresara a su territorio.

En ese momento vi como había varios Cuarzos entrenando en un terreno equipado con lo que seguramente eran nuevas armas y equipos de entrenamiento. Me quede observando desde una distancia prudente como se atacaban entre ellos, al menos algunas cosas no han cambiado, pensé recordando ese mismo comportamiento de los guerreros miles de años atrás. Un Cuarzo sostuvo en su mano una extraña cosa, no sabía explicar lo que era, pero seguramente por su aspecto no debía ser muy peligrosa, estaba tan equivocada ya que observe como al oponente del Cuarzo aparecía en su rostro una expresión de horror cuando vio esa cosa, caí en cuenta que esa cosa era un arma, y no debía de ser un arma cualquiera como para hacer temblar a un guerrero de esa forma. Con un movimiento rápido del Cuarzo con el arma en mano, vi como la forma física del oponente se iba desintegrando hasta el punto en que tuviera que volver a su gema, tenía miedo de cómo se habían vuelto tan despiadados en el Planeta Hogar hasta tal punto de inventar un arma de esa magnitud, seguramente la utilizarían si en dado caso otras gemas trataran de rebelarse contra la Autoridad Diamante. Me quede observando como el Cuarzo pulverizaba la gema de su oponente con el arma de su gema, mientras que los demás guerreros observaban con sonrisas siniestras.

—Si un guerrero no puede soportar el entrenamiento… no será de utilidad en una verdadera batalla. — Hablo una enorme gema color naranja con su gema posicionada en donde debería estar su nariz, mostrando los fragmentos de lo que solía ser un Cuarzo, a esa gema la había visto antes… o eso creía, seguramente en la guerra contra las rebeldes. —Continuaremos con el entrenamiento. — Continuo diciendo mientras los demás guerreros volvían a sus posiciones de ataque, no quería seguir observando cómo se aniquilaban unos a otros, la mejor opción que tenía en el momento seria regresar a la base de Peridot, camine lo más rápido que pude tratando de recordar el camino de regreso con cada paso que daba, cuando llegue pude escuchar a la gema técnica hablando.

—Registro 6-5-1, he tenido dificultades con mi misión, acabo de encontrar este extraño icono colocado en uno de los portales galácticos de la Tierra; lo que me hace sospechar que el lugar ya ha sido comprometido. — Dijo, mientras guardaba el extraño objeto, no recordaba haber visto algo así, seguramente no sería tan importante. —Tendré que ingeniar otro plan para no tener que arriesgarme tanto en la misión, fin del registro. — Termino de decir ocultando su pantalla.

 **Hasta acá dejare el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente aquí estoy poniendo de forma desarrollada varias de mis teorías sobre la serie. Si tienen algunas otras teorías me encantaría leerlas. xD**

 **Les ha hablado Dross, Muchas Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Jóvenes lectores, gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado y por los favoritos y seguidores del fic, eso me da motivación para seguir escribiendo. xD**

 **Me agrada que les esté gustando el fic… no saben lo feliz que me hace, aparte de eso… como ya saben que me gusta el Lapidot, estoy tratando de desarrollar su relación sin tener que salirme de la personalidad de los personajes para que este fic sea lo más creíble posible.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Obviamente, Steven Universe no me pertenece… a no ser…**

* * *

Después de todo lo ocurrido aún estaba agitada por la carrera que tuve que hacer para regresar con Peridot, estaba horrorizada con el evento ocurrido tiempo atrás, en este punto sabía que si trataba de hacer algo incorrecto contra Planeta Hogar… seguramente utilizarían esa arma en mi contra. Apreté los puños, tratando de contener mí rabia mezclada con tristeza, estaba en mi hogar y me sentía atrapada.

—Lapislázuli. —Llamo la gema técnica alzando una ceja, seguramente intrigada por mi comportamiento, su expresión cambio repentinamente ahora con su ceño fruncido. — Necesito tu ayuda… ¿Sabes lo que es esto?— Pregunto mostrándome el icono.

—No, no tengo idea de lo que es. — Dije con sinceridad, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien… gracias por tu ''ayuda''. — Respondió la gema de manera sarcástica mientras rodaba sus ojos, sinceramente agradecía que en mi época no existían las Peridot, seguramente no habría aguantado el carácter de estas gemas. —Informare más tarde sobre este icono a mi representante. — Continúo diciendo seguramente cansada por saber que sus planes no estaban saliendo del todo bien.

—Peridot… quería preguntarte ¿Por qué ahora Planeta Hogar es tan estricto?— Pregunte esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Ja! Planeta Hogar ha sido así desde mi creación. — Contesto de manera obvia, maldije mentalmente por no plantear bien mi pregunta.

—No… a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué han inventado armas para destruir a gemas? — Esperaba que la respuesta no sea la que tanto temía, no me importaba lo que hicieran con las gemas de cristal, lo que no quería es que usaran esa cosa en contra de Steven.

—Las Diamantes dijeron que sería una buena forma de imponer la disciplina entre las gemas, no habrían disturbios y lealtad al Planeta jamás acabaría. — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… ¡Están usando esas armas en entrenamientos!— Exclame rápidamente.

—Son Cuarzos… eso es lo que se supone que hacen. — Dijo de manera sencilla, como si eso fuera lo más obvio y quisiera evitar el tema para continuar con su misión, pude notar por su lenguaje corporal que ella estaba algo nerviosa por ese tema.

— ¿Qué pasa si utilizan esa arma en tu contra?— Pregunte observando cómo se plantaba el terror en su rostro, pude notar un brillo tenue en sus ojos, una mirada rota como la mía; a pesar de su carácter insoportable caí en la cuenta que teníamos cosas en común, aunque al principio no lo note. Me di cuenta que ella estaba atrapada en la rutina, en la monotonía de ser una gema técnica, seguir ordenes, que te moldeen y utilicen como a las autoridades les plazca y desecharte cuando crean que ya no eres de utilidad. Pude ver como ocultaba ese temor con una máscara de indiferencia.

—No, no habrá razón para que vuelvan a utilizar el desestabilizador de gemas en mi contra. — Respondió con una voz que podría cortar el viento mientras me daba la espalda evitando el contacto visual, sabiendo que podía ver a través de ella.

—Peridot…— Dije con algo de preocupación cuando vi como apretaba su mandíbula y ''manos''.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Grito con la voz rota, mezclada con el sabor agridulce de recuerdos trágicos, temía que en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar, no sabía que decirle, ni como tratar de ayudarle…

— ¿Usaron contigo esa arma?— Pregunte con voz tranquila, tratando de que se sintiera mejor sabiendo que podía hablar con alguien sobre lo que había ocurrido, así como Steven lo hizo conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué parte de la palabra ''volver'' no entiendes?!— Exclamo con un deje de ironía y rabia. Conocía bien ese comportamiento, la misma rabia que sentí cuando las gemas de cristal no me liberaron antes del espejo, si eso hubiera pasado, probablemente me habría acostumbrado a este nuevo Planeta, quizás Peridot y yo seriamos amigas si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes… pero si eso hubiera pasado no habría conocido a Steven. —Si…— respondió finalmente con voz tan leve que era apenas audible, la observe indicándole con la mirada que podía continuar, que podía confiar en mí. —Ocurrió cuando nos dieron la orden de crear los desestabilizadores de gemas. — empezó a decir tratando de ocultar todas sus emociones en su característico semblante frío. —Cuando el prototipo estaba listo me dirigí con el equipo que estaba asignada a la arena de entrenamiento… les daríamos el arma a los cuarzos para que probaran si era un éxito o tendríamos que hacerle mejoras. Le entregue el desestabilizador a un Jasper; pude ver su sonrisa cuando tenía el arma en sus manos, y allí fue cuando todo lo que sentí fueron descargas eléctricas descomponiendo mi forma física, se sentía doloroso y efectivamente el desestabilizador funcionaba… pero no esperaba que la utilizaran en mi contra, tarde mucho tiempo en regenerarme. Las Peridots no somos para luchar, nosotras solo nos dedicamos al trabajo técnico, algo que esos guerreros no entienden. — termino de decir con un suspiro entrecortado. —Lo que es la ironía… crear un arma y que la usen en tu contra, es simplemente perfecto. — murmuro con sarcasmo. No sabía que decir, había sido algo injusto la forma en que utilizaron esa arma en su contra, ella simplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes. Observe como sus expresiones se fueron suavizando poco a poco. —No usaran el desestabilizador de gemas contra ti. — hablo con confianza mientras se encogía de hombros.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Pregunte con sorpresa al ver el repentino cambio de actitud.

—No encuentro razón para tener que reportarte, Lapislázuli. — contesto con una sonrisa invisible. —Por el momento has sido de ayuda y de confianza. — continuo diciendo, aprecie esas palabras a pesar de todo… creo que no será tan malo ser la informante de esta gema. —Ahora… debo continuar con mi misión. — dijo mientras se sentaba un su escritorio, puede que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho en Planeta Hogar, pero al menos sabía que las cosas no podrían ir tan mal de ahora en adelante. Peridot había dicho que soy de confianza, eso me hizo sentir mejor después de todo lo ocurrido momentos antes, por primera vez en tantos años, me sentía segura. Puede que en algún momento ella y yo podamos ser amigas y si las cosas siguen como van… ¿Qué podría salir mal? Pensé mientras sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

* * *

 **Bueno, dejare el capítulo hasta aquí…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y si no es mucha molestia me encantaría leer sus opiniones ya que eso es lo que me motiva a compartirles las anotaciones que fui haciendo en el transcurso de la serie… (Son mis teorías locas)**

 **Gracias por leer y si me podrían avisar de mis errores estaría muy agradecida.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! En serio me alegra que les esté gustando este fic, gracias por el apoyo que he recibido de parte del fandom.**

 **No soy muy fanática de los OC's pero jure que no haría personajes propios a no ser que sea necesario, si se dieron cuenta a lo mucho les pongo pocos diálogos para que no sean el centro de atención, por eso mismo no puse OC en la lista de personajes… porque no tienen mucho protagonismo. Creo que este será el último capítulo en el que aparece Uvarovita por eso mismo, ya que creo que Peridot no ha tenido contacto directo con Diamante Amarillo, la única vez que lo tuvo fue en Mensaje Recibido.**

 **Posiblemente en los siguientes solo se haga una mención de Uvarovita, pero hasta allí.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

Ni siquiera note el momento en el que caí dormida, algo que había dejado de hacer después de ser liberada del espejo, pero era comprensible ya que ver trabajar a Peridot era algo aburrido, solo se dedicaba a trabajar en alguna nueva máquina y eso la verdad no era para nada divertido. Me desperté cuando escuche las quejas de Peridot, diciendo que habían estado destruyendo sus máquinas, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que la gema técnica estaba entrando en pánico murmurando cosas inentendibles mientras empezaba a salir rápidamente de su área de trabajo, me apresure para seguirla y saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella.

—Peridot ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunte todavía con curiosidad al ver lo alarmada que estaba.

— ¡La misión está saliendo mal! Hay más gemas en el planeta Tierra. — grito mientras aumentaba su paso, cuando dijo eso mi mente quedo en blanco por un momento, no quería pensar que cuando creía que las cosas irían bien, terminarían empeorando. — ¡Tengo que reportar esto!— continuo diciendo, entramos a el área donde se encontraban la mayor parte de las Peridot, pude distinguir a Uvarovita desde la distancia de donde nos encontrábamos, estaba nerviosa, sabía que Peridot informaría a todos de las Gemas de Cristal, sabía que si hacia eso también pondría en peligro a Steven, pero también sabía que si trataba de evitar que Peridot dijera algo ella tendría una razón para que me consideraran como una traidora… la única opción que tenía en este momento seria mantenerme callada. Vi como la gema técnica se dirigía hacia su representante. — ¡Uvarovita! ¡Tengo problemas con mi misión!— exclamo tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?— Pregunto la susodicha con voz monótona, mientras rodaba los ojos con algo de fastidio.

—Veras... al principio envié varios Robonoides a la Tierra con el fin de reparar el portal galáctico, y encontré este extraño icono…— empezó diciendo mientras le mostraba la evidencia. —Me di cuenta que el lugar estaba comprometido, luego envié otra de mis máquinas para activar manualmente el sistema arcaico de una de las colonias de la guardería y me encontré con ''El Steven'', ni siquiera sé lo que era esa cosa… seguramente solo era un paracito, pero cuando trate de eliminarlo ¡Aparecieron unas Gemas!— alzo la voz, contuve el impulso de decirle que Steven no era ningún paracito, pero no quería poner en riesgo mi seguridad y mucho menos la seguridad de Steven si llegaba a abrir la boca. — ¡Se hacen llamar las Gemas de Cristal! ¡Ellas son las que han estado destruyendo todas mis maquinas!— grito mientras Uvarovita solo se dedicaba a frotar su frente con los dedos, posiblemente harta de tener que soportar a todas las Peridots.

— ¿Y que se supones que quieres que haga?— pregunto la representante de las gemas técnicas.

— ¡Informarle a Diamante Amarillo sobre la situación! ¡Esas gemas están interponiéndose en mi misión!— Dijo Peridot con un deje de frustración.

—Bien, le informare a Diamante Amarillo… te diré del estado de la misión cuando haya obtenido una respuesta. — respondió tratando vagamente de reconfortar a Peridot, ella seguramente se dio cuenta que debía retirarse por la mirada que le dio su representante, así que empezó a caminar de regreso a su área de trabajo asignada mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Sabia como se sentía, comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento de frustración, lo había estado viviendo por cinco mil años mientras estaba atrapada en ese espejo, la frustración de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para poder escapar de ese horrible lugar, me sentía mal por Peridot, sabía que las Gemas de Cristal no se preocupaban por las otras gemas y me sentía peor por no poder decirle nada de eso.

— ¡Destruyeron todas mis maquinas!— soltó un grito lleno de desesperación por no poder continuar con su misión.

—Peridot… tranquila, eres una gema inteligente, se te ocurrirá otro plan. — dije tratando de calmarla, dejo salir un gruñido.

—Tú no entiendes, Lapislázuli, las cosas no son tan fáciles ahora que sé que hay unas gemas obsoletas y defectuosas interponiéndose en cada uno de mis planes. —Respondió con fastidio. —Cuando me asignaron la misión, dijeron que no habría ningún problema. — comento en voz baja mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento. —Lázuli… tú ¿Sabes algo sobre esas ''Gemas de Cristal''?— pregunto con una mirada esperanzada, trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo con un semblante tranquilo.

—Ellas… son las rebeldes, las gemas traidoras que miles de años atrás se opusieron a que continuaran con la creación de colonias de gemas en la Tierra. — dije finalmente sin dar más detalles sobre el asunto, conocía a la fusión, sabía que una de las guardianas había tratado de proteger a la Zafiro de mi Diamante, había visto a la Perla el momento que se fusionaron esas gemas traidoras, pero a pesar de eso… no daría esa información.

—Y… ¿Sabes algo sobre ''El Steven''?— pregunto con mayor curiosidad, desvié la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No… no sé nada sobre ''El Steven''. — conteste, con el fin de no perjudicar a mi amigo. Peridot asintió con la cabeza.

—Esas rebeldes… ¿Son peligrosas?— consulto con algo de preocupación, sabía que ellas harían cualquier cosa para proteger a ese inmundo planeta…

—Si… lo son. —Respondí de manera sencilla, no me percaté de que Uvarovita había entrado al área de trabajo hasta que Peridot se puso de pie rápidamente para hablar con su representante.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— Pregunto rápidamente.

—Iras a la Tierra, prepara la nave. — contesto seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!— soltó un grito ahogado la gema técnica. — ¡¿Sabes lo que me harán si llego a poner uno de mis conectores de gravedad en ese planeta de mala muerte?! ¡Me destruirán! ¡De la misma manera que lo hicieron con mis maquinas!— dijo caminando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

—Obviamente no ira sola…— intervino rápidamente Uvarovita. — Diamante Amarillo te asigno un guerrero como escolta para facilitar la misión, solo debes preparar la nave y despegar lo antes posible para terminar tu misión, será fácil. — Termino de decir mientras se retiraba.

— ¡Espera!— exclamo Peridot. — ¿Puede venir mi informante?— pregunto.

—Por algo te la asignaron. — contesto encogiéndose de hombros saliendo del área de trabajo de Peridot.

— Lapislázuli, iremos a la Tierra. — cuando escuche esas palabras solo podía pensar en una manera de advertirle a Steven, no sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer cuando llegaran a ese planeta.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo más por los diálogos de Peridot. xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias y yo con gusto las leeré. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, esta semana empiezo parciales, el fin de semana iré a una convención, tengo que hacer muchas pinturas y quiero terminar este fic antes de la Steven Bomb.**

 **R.I.P a Cintriux**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos míos que leen mi fic (seguramente porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer) Para este capítulo se me ocurrieron varias cosas en un principio románticas para el Lapidot… Pero como mi fic no está clasificado con Romance, se fueron al carajo todas esas ideas, y decidí hacerlo de una manera un poco más realista.**

 **Asi que aquí está el capítulo de hoy, porque mañana voy a una comic con y estaré todo el día allí.**

 **Espero disfruten de este Capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

Peridot estaba nerviosa, lo sabía porque constantemente movía sus dedos de manera impaciente, sabía que para ella lo más importante es terminar con esta misión, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo preparando la nave para el despegue mientras murmuraba que todo tiene que salir a la perfección. Estaba nerviosa y más aun sabiendo que tendríamos que viajar junto con un Cuarzo, estábamos esperando a que se presentara dicho guerrero que habían asignado a la misión, en momentos como estos no tenía idea de que hacer, no sabía cómo informarle a Steven de lo que está pasando, tampoco sabía lo que pasaría una vez hayamos aterrizado en la Tierra.

—Si esas gemas no se hubieran interpuesto en mis planes… no estaríamos esperando al escolta que me asignaron para la misión. — Dijo Peridot enterrando su rostro en ambas ''manos''. Si eso hubiera pasado… quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes, no tendríamos que invadir el hogar de Steven y posiblemente habría sido destruido por esa arma. ¡Vamos Lapis! No hay que ser tan pesimista, me dije mentalmente viendo como una gema color naranja venia acercándose hacia nosotras.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto la enorme gema mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Para qué es eso tan ''importante'' que me necesita una gema técnica?— cuestiono con un tono hostil y lleno de sarcasmo.

—Jasper… Diamante Amarillo dijo que serias mi escolta para esta misión. — contesto Peridot, sabía que se sentía intimidada, yo también lo estaba después de haber presenciado como esa gema había destruido a uno de los otros cuarzos. —Hay unas gemas que han estado destruyendo todas mis máquinas y no dejan que continúe con revisar el progreso del Clúster. —continuo diciendo rápidamente para tratar de poner al tanto a ese Cuarzo.

—Ustedes las Peridots son tan inútiles para las batallas, no pueden hacer nada bien. — La interrumpió mientras subía a la nave como si no le importara ni una sola palabra que dijo. Pude ver como el rostro de Peridot se convirtió en uno sombrío con esas palabras tan hirientes que había dicho Jasper. — ¿Se van quedar ahí paradas o vamos a terminar rápido con esta misión?— Pregunto alzando una ceja desde lo alto.

—Lapislázuli… vamos. — murmuro Peridot apenas con un hilo de voz, caminando hacia la nave, no quería tener que pasar tiempo con una gema como lo es Jasper, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacernos, pero teniendo en cuenta que Peridot era la que estaba a cargo de la misión me hacía sentir un poco más segura así que seguí a Peridot mientras nos adentrábamos a esa nave con forma de mano, llegamos a una sala que tenía diversos controles. La gema técnica se sentó, colocando sus ''manos'' en ese panel. Pude observar como Peridot enviaba mensajes a su representante diciendo que estarían a punto de despegar, trate de memorizar los comandos que colocaba en el panel para enviar mensajes… quizás podría enviar uno a la Tierra desde la nave, pero tendría que hacerlo cuando ninguna de ellas este presente. Con Jasper no había problema ya que se encontraba en una sala de entrenamiento, eso me tranquilizaba un poco mientras observaba la pantalla que la vigilaba. Ahora, Peridot era la que me tenía preocupada, ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo ella seguía con la vista al frente y con una mirada de determinación. —No es necesario que te quedes aquí. — Finalmente hablo.

—Yo no quiero estar sola. — Respondí de manera sincera, no quería estar en este lugar y mucho menos estar en una sala sola.

—Yo tampoco. —contesto Peridot dejando el panel de control y colocando la nave en piloto automático para observarme. —No quiero que Jasper haga algo tonto en nuestra contra, sabes cómo son los Cuarzos, siempre resolviendo todo con la fuerza bruta y ella es tan intimidante… más cuando utiliza el desestabilizador de gemas. —continuo diciendo con temor. —Lázuli, no hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte… ella no dudara en utilizar el desestabilizador de gemas en tu contra. — dijo con una mirada que no pude entender, era como suplicante y llena de preocupación.

—No, no lo haré. — respondí tratando de reconfortar a Peridot, ella se preocupaba por mi bienestar y eso me hacía sentir mejor. De un momento a otro una luz roja empezó a parpadear y sonar una alarma, vi como Peridot regreso rápidamente al panel de control mientras revisaba cada una de las pantallas que tenían vistas a diferentes salas de la nave. La gema técnica frunció el ceño mientras observaba que en la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Jasper había sufrido ciertos daños, seguramente por eso mismo había empezado a sonar la alarma.

—Tonta, obsoleta, coprófago, ceporro, centuria… — murmuraba Peridot de manera furiosa mientras dejaba la cabina de control y se dirigía a reparar el desastre que había cometido Jasper. Esta era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, trate de imitar rápidamente lo que Peridot había hecho para enviar mensajes a su representante, solo que esta vez intentar de mandarlos a la Tierra para avisarle a Steven de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me temblaban las manos de lo nerviosa que estaba, esto tenía que funcionar, era mi única oportunidad.

— ¡Steven! Espero que puedas ver esto… una gema te está buscando ¡Incluso sabe tu nombre! No sé cómo… ¡Yo no se lo dije! ¡Lo juro! Va hacia la Tierra ahora… ¡Y no está sola!— dije tratando de calmarme mientras observaba las pantallas en donde se encontraban Jasper y Peridot discutiendo. —Steven… el Planeta Hogar, ya no es como solía ser, todo aquí es tan avanzado, ni siquiera puedo entenderlo… no hay nada en la Tierra que sea capaz de enfrentarlo. ¡Por favor! ¡No luchen contra ellas solo los conduciría a la devastación!— informe cortando la llamada rápidamente porque pude ver como ambas gemas empezaban a moverse seguramente para regresar a la cabina de control, solo espero que Steven pueda recibir mi mensaje.

* * *

 **Los invito a que busquen el significado de los insultos de Peridot, jajajaja esos insultos fueron los que más me gustaron. Ohhh ¡¿ya vieron la promo de la Steven Bomb 5?! ¡Está en todo! Me encanto, ya quiero que pasen estos 20 días para poder ver esos episodios. ¡La espera me está matando! Mi meta será terminar este fic en 20 días y como van las cosas… creo que voy por buen camino. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría leer sus opiniones.**

 **Mayo 12, empieza la Steven Bomb y es en ese momento incomodo en el que te das cuenta que es dos días después del día de las madres... y Steven es su propia mamá. T-T Malditos Feels!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno Gente… aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic…**

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que se están tomando el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejar un comentario.**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

—Intenta no averiar la nave cuando estés entrenando. — Dijo Peridot molesta con Jasper, mientras que el cuarzo solo la seguía dentro de la sala de control con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡¿Y que se supone que quieres que haga?! ¿Qué me quede como inútil como Lapislázuli?— Pregunto con veneno en su voz.

—Al menos ella no ha hecho nada estúpido. — Me defendió Peridot, volviendo a su trabajo de pilotar la nave, estaba nerviosa por el mensaje que había enviado, esperaba que ambas gemas no se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho. Seguramente con lo cansada y estresada que estaba Peridot no se daría cuenta. —Puedes quedarte quieta el resto del viaje. — Sugirió la gema técnica señalando un asiento que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala, esas palabras solo provocaron un gruñido de Jasper mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Mocosa, parece que hay un mensaje. — Dijo Jasper observando una luz parpadeante.

—Seguramente es Uvarovita, ábrelo para ver que dice. — contesto Peridot haciendo caso omiso al horrible apodo del cuarzo, ella siguió las instrucciones sin protestar curiosa por lo que decía el mensaje.

— ¡Steven! Espero que puedas ver esto… una gema te está buscando ¡Incluso sabe tu nombre! No sé cómo… ¡Yo no se lo dije! ¡Lo juro! Va hacia la Tierra ahora… ¡Y no está sola!— Cuando escuche mi propia voz pude sentir como cada parte de mi forma física iba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas, vi como Jasper apretaba los puños mientras que Peridot veía el mensaje con una expresión de incredulidad y desconcierto. —Steven… el Planeta Hogar, ya no es como solía ser, todo aquí es tan avanzado, ni siquiera puedo entenderlo… no hay nada en la Tierra que sea capaz de enfrentarlo. ¡Por favor! ¡No luchen contra ellas solo los conduciría a la devastación!—El mensaje había terminado, Peridot me veía confundida y decepcionada.

—Pero miren nada más… tenemos una traidora en la nave. — Grito Jasper, levantándome como si fuera un juguete, tenía la esperanza de que Peridot hiciera algo al respecto, estuve observándola mientras apretaba mi mandíbula y trataba de contener las lágrimas, ella me veía como si no me conociera, apretó los puños y se acercó a Jasper tirando de su brazo para que le prestara atención. — ¿Quieres que utilice el desestabilizador de gemas con esta traidora?— Pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa sínica.

— ¡No!— hablo finalmente Peridot, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio en el momento que el cuarzo me soltó y me dejo caer en el suelo.

—Tonta, no me importa lo que digas. ¡Esta gema informo al enemigo!— gruño el cuarzo sacando el arma, cerré los ojos esperando a sentir el dolor que había descrito Peridot… pero nunca llego, abrí los ojos con temor, Peridot se encontraba parada en frente de mí.

—Jasper… ella todavía puede sernos útil…— dijo de manera monótona, tratando de no hacer contacto visual conmigo. —Ella puede darnos la ubicación exacta de la base de esas gemas. — continuo, tratando de razonar con el cuarzo que simplemente se dedicaba a lanzarme miradas de desprecio.

—Odio cuando tienes razón. — contesto mientras guardaba el arma y me tomaba del brazo. —Pero para asegurarnos de que no vaya a enviar otro mensaje… estará en una celda. — le dijo a Peridot, arrastrándome por los pasillos de la nave, Peridot iba detrás de nosotras observando el suelo, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del viaje, quería gritarle pero no sabía que decirle… ella trato de advertirme todo este tiempo. Abrí la boca para decirle algo para llamar su atención, pero no salía nada. Me sentía impotente tratando de aceptar mi castigo. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi gema cuando tuvo un fuerte contacto con una de las paredes. —Te quedaras aquí, cierra la celda. — ordeno Jasper a Peridot, ella me dio la espalda mientras desplegaba su pantalla y hacia lo antes dicho. El cuarzo dejo la sala unos segundos después, me levante del suelo rápidamente cuando Jasper había dejado mi campo de visión, esta era mi oportunidad de intentar hablar con Peridot.

—Me mentiste. —Murmuro ella apretando los puños con la cabeza gacha.

—Peridot… por favor, escucha… yo no quería mentirte…— Trate de decir pero mi voz salía quebrada, podía sentir como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre ''El Steven''?!— Pregunto con voz apenas audible, estaba dolida y tenía toda la razón de estarlo, ella había confiado en mí, así que ¿por qué yo no podía hacer eso?

—Yo… no quería decirte de Steven… tenía miedo de que le hicieras daño… — Respondí con toda sinceridad. — Steven fue el humano que me ayudo, él sano mi gema para que pudiera regresar al Planeta Hogar… él no es ninguna amenaza. — Alcé la voz tratando de que no se quebrara con lo que le estaba diciendo, quería demostrarle que yo también podía confiar en ella… —Por favor Peridot… confía en mí, yo no quería poner en riesgo la vida de Steven. — Dije tratando desesperadamente de que viera que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, ella se dio la vuelta observándome con una mirada fría, como si ella fuera solo una maquina tratando de ocultar todo tipo de emoción que estuviera sintiendo, trate de quitar los residuos de lágrimas que había estado derramando cuando le decía toda la verdad a ella.

—Yo confié en ti… y mira como termino todo. — Respondió con voz plana e indiferente, esas palabras fueron el detonante para abrir el grifo de lágrimas, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, Peridot era lo más cercano que había tenido en Planeta Hogar, sentía como el aire se volvía denso y todo parecía el infierno encerrado en esa celda. Dolía más que el peor dolor que se inventó. — Con suerte, Jasper no dirá nada de este incidente. — dijo con un vago intento de calmarme, no me importaba si Jasper decía algo… yo solo quería volver a tener la confianza de Peridot.

—Peridot… — Murmure entre lágrimas, me sentía patética por no saber que decir.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. — Contesto a punto de empezar a caminar.

— ¡Espera!— Grite, ganándome su atención. — Dime que todavía confías en mí. —Pedí, sabía que eso era egoísta pero tenía que escucharlo, quería volver a sentirme segura con ella, quería seguir teniendo su atención y preocupación.

—No tienes derecho a pedirme algo que tú misma destruiste. — Respondió caminando hacia el pacillo. — Espero que nos des la ubicación de esas gemas, Lázuli. — Termino de decir mi nombre con desprecio, no sabía distinguir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Había mandado el mensaje para advertirle a Steven, pero a cambio había perdido la confianza de Peridot. Me decía mientras abrazaba mis piernas, enterrando mi rostro entre ellas y sintiendo como se humedecía mi vestido, no sabía cómo digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, Peridot me había salvado del desestabilizador de gemas… pero a cambio me había dejado con el peor de los dolores, no quería estar sola en esta prisión, quería estar con Peridot.

* * *

 **Bueno… tenía que poner que Lapis le dijera a Peridot que Steven había reparado su gema… sentí que ese era el momento perfecto para que se conectara con la serie en el episodio de ''Catch and Release''**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola Lectores! Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero es por una buena razón… solo faltan dos capítulos para que termine este fic. xD**

 **Aparte de eso, me siento bien que esté recibiendo mucho apoyo de este fandom, en serio no saben lo bien que me siento cuando leo sus comentarios diciendo que les gusta que no me salga de los personajes y que les gustan los Lapidot que escribo :')**

 **Ahhh y un invitado me hizo la pregunta si yo soy la escritora de ''Tips para destruir una relación'', si lo soy… y lo que ocurrió con ese fic fue que lo elimine._. Lo que pasa es que había sido mi primer fanfic y cuando lo volví a leer casi me da cáncer ocular por los tremendos errores ortográficos que tenía.**

 **Sin más que decir… espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

No era consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me encerraron en esta prisión, Peridot ni siquiera había vuelto y eso me hacía sentir pero. Quería decirle que lo sentía, decirle que podíamos arreglar las cosas, volver al momento en que todo era más sencillo. Pero la entendía, lo que había hecho estuvo mal y posiblemente por eso me esté odiando en este momento, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Steven me ayudo a regresar a lo que solía ser mi hogar, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Pero Peridot había demostrado que se preocupaba por mí y eso me hacía sentir confundida, ni siquiera sabía de qué lado estar, si ayudaba a Peridot, Steven saldría afectado y si ayudaba a Steven, seguramente destruirían a Peridot por fallar su misión.

— ¡Mocosa!— grito ese soldado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, golpeando la pared que estaba a la par de mi celda para llamar mi atención. —Falta poco para que lleguemos a ese inmundo planeta ¿Dónde está la base de esas gemas?— pregunto con irritación en su voz, yo no quería hablar con ella, quería que Peridot fuera la que me preguntara las cosas. Fruncí el ceño, Jasper no tenía derecho de preguntarme nada, yo no era su informante. La ignore, le di la espalda mientras cruzaba mis brazos. — ¡Contesta!— grito con furia.

—No es mi misión contestar tus preguntas, mi misión es informar a Peridot, y tú no eres ella. — respondí de manera sencilla encogiéndome de hombros.

—Escúchame bien Lapislázuli, Peridot está pilotando la nave, ella me envió aquí para que me dieras esa información y yo poder darle la ubicación. — gruño apretando la mandíbula, seguramente porque no le gustaba seguir ordenes de una gema técnica.

—Dile que ponga la nave en piloto automático. — conteste sin temor, ella no me haría daño mientras estaba del otro lado de la celda, se retiró furiosa, rechinando los dientes mientras gritaba con rabia el nombre de Peridot. Me preocupe, yo estaba a salvo de ese cuarzo… pero a Peridot le podría hacer daño. Maldije mentalmente, había destruido su confianza y ahora la metería en problemas por no querer informar a Jasper la ubicación de la base de las gemas. ¿Por qué nada de lo que hacía salía bien? Me senté mientras abrazaba mis piernas, era frustrante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Paso un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente escuche pasos tranquilos dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba, frente a mi celda estaba la gema que tanto había esperado ver, estaba nerviosa bajo su mirada inquisidora y fría como si fuera una máquina. Sabia porque estaba aquí, ella solo venia por la misión y no porque yo la necesitaba. Me puse de pie y me acerque un poco evitando tocar esa compuerta de color amarillo.

— ¿Cuál es la ubicación de esas gemas?— pregunto de manera directa, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

— ¿Te hizo daño Jasper?— cuestione con preocupación, no quería que por mi culpa ese cuarzo le hiciera daño.

— ¿Cuál es la ubicación de esas gemas?— volvió a preguntar con tranquilidad, esperando mi respuesta.

—Peridot… por favor ¿Jasper te hizo daño?— quería saber, quería que ella me dijera que ese soldado no se había atrevido a lastimarla.

—Informante, le estoy pidiendo la ubicación de la base de esas gemas. — dijo, desplegando su pantalla, evitando ver mi rostro.

—No actúes como si no me conocieras. — respondí enojada.

—No te conozco. — contesto de manera sencilla entrecerrando los ojos. — Ahora, quiero que me des la ubicación exacta de donde se encuentran esas gemas para poder acabar con esta misión lo antes posible.

—Bien…— murmure furiosa, quería arreglar las cosas con ella y solo se estaba dedicando a pensar en su misión, trate de recordar cómo se llamaba esa ciudad en donde había pasado tiempo con Steven, cuando el humano estaba dando un discurso y nosotros empezamos a hacer ruidos graciosos. —Ciudad Playa. — dije en voz baja esperando a que no escuchara. — Te daré la ubicación… solo prométeme que no le harás daño a Steven. — le rogué, esperando su respuesta.

—Eres mi informante, no puedes pedirme algo así. — contesto con fastidio.

—Por favor, Peridot… te prometo que él no va a perjudicar la misión. — respondí tratando de convencerla con mis palabras.

— ¡Bien!— dijo finalmente, con desesperación. —Ahora dame su ubicación. — la observe por un breve momento asegurándome que sus palabras fueran sinceras.

—Esas gemas… están en Ciudad Playa. — conteste esperando un agradecimiento, pero lo único que obtuve fue que ella caminara rápidamente hacia la sala de control. No quería regresar a ese lugar que solo me atormentaría con recuerdos. Esperaba que esas gemas pudieran hacer algo bien y puedan proteger a Steven.

—Ojala y Steven ya haya recibido mi mensaje. — murmure tratando de mantenerme tranquila en lo que restaba del viaje.

* * *

 **Bueno… hasta aquí el capítulo, debo confesar que Lapis es el personaje que me resulta más difícil de manejar D: En serio, a veces no puedo meterme mucho en el personaje como lo haría con Peridot ya que ella ha aparecido en más episodios y ya puedo definir su personalidad. En cambio con Lapis es mas difícil.**

 **Así que... Qué les pareció?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, como posiblemente muera por exceso de trabajos finales aquí están mis (casi) últimas palabras de este fic, pero antes debo decir:**

 **¿Creen que soy Rebecca Sugar? No, ni yo misma me lo creo así que Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

La nave se detuvo, no quería estar en este miserable planeta ya había tenido suficiente de el, escuche paso estruendosos dirigiéndose a mi prisión y allí estaba Jasper desactivando la compuerta de la celda que me tenía atrapada, estaba asustada no quería que este cuarzo me hiciera daño. Con un movimiento brusco apretó mi muñeca.

—Camina. — ordeno con un gruñido, sin ninguna objeción de mi parte hice lo que me pidió, no quería más problemas. No opuse resistencia mientras me conducía a la sala de control en donde seguramente Peridot estaría controlando la nave. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo camino hacia donde nos encontrábamos Jasper y yo, desplego su pantalla creando una esfera que nos rodeó a las tres. Después de eso nos encontrábamos fuera de la nave. Reconocí el lugar, era la playa en donde Steven me había liberado del espejo.

—Allí están, son las que han estado destruyendo mis maquinas. — finalmente hablo Peridot, con un tono frio y maquiavélico.

— ¿Eso es todo?— cuestiono el cuarzo observando a las rebeldes como si se trataran de algo insignificante.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Han estado interrumpiendo mi trabajo!— respondió con fastidio. No quería estar aquí, odiaba estar de nuevo en este lugar, detestaba este planeta… lo único que quería era acabaran rápido con esta misión para poder regresar.

—A mí me parece otra perdida de mi tiempo. — comento el soldado con un tono hostil. — ¡Oye! ¡Ven acá!— se dirigió hacia mi tirando de mi brazo para hacer frente a esas rebeldes, odiaba que me trataran así. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Steven con esas gemas. ¿Acaso no había recibido el mensaje? Me pregunte con temor. — ¿Esta es su base?— pregunto Jasper, alzando una ceja.

—Si…— conteste desviando la mirada, intentando no ver a Steven a los ojos.

—Deben irse inmediatamente. — alzo la voz la fusión de manera desafiante.

— ¡Si! ¡Lárguense!— grito lo gema purpura que tenía un látigo entre las manos.

—Este no es un planeta controlado por gemas. — dijo la Perla que me había mantenido en su gema por varios siglos. Bajamos de la nave, Peridot y Jasper para hacer frente a esas gemas.

— ¿Alguna ha visto a Rose Cuarzo?— pregunto Jasper con los brazos cruzados. —Ohhh… que lastima, deseaba poder verla… moría de ansias por aplastarla hasta hacerla polvo. — comento con una sonrisa feroz. — ¿Esto es lo que queda de su ejército? Una deslucida y parlanchina Perla, una diminuta bocona y esta ridícula cosa. — continuo diciendo con ironía en su voz. —Humm ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto señalando a mi amigo, no quería que le hicieran daño a él.

—Se hace llamar ''El Steven. '' — respondió Peridot de forma neutral ¿Acaso no cumpliría su promesa? Me preguntaba con temor, en ese caso yo tendría que hacer algo. Intervine rápidamente.

—Es solo un humano, no es una amenaza. Él no está con ellas. — dije tratando y fracasando en el intento de calmar el pánico y el temor que estaba sintiendo.

—Yo sé lo que es un humano, no me necesitan para esto… solo destrúyelos con la nave. — comento Jasper dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba. Le dirigí una mirada suplicante a Peridot, ella me lo había prometido, había dicho que no le haría daño a Steven.

—Ahg… bien. — contesto con fastidio desplegando su pantalla, observe con terror como la nave fue activando un cañón, había hecho tanto para intentar proteger a Steven para que las cosas terminaran así… —Fuego. —Ahora conocía exactamente el tipo de gema que era… del que no cumple con su palabra, podía soportar la fría indiferencia de Peridot, pero no que rompiera su promesa.

— ¡Ese escudo! ¡Ese símbolo!— grito Jasper cuando observo el escudo que Steven había creado. Estaba aliviada de que no le paso nada, no quería que él saliera dañado por una tonta misión de la gema técnica. — ¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes el poder de Rose Cuarzo!— continuo el soldado observando a Steven impresionada y con algo de desprecio.

— ¡Ahora entiendes porque necesitaba refuerzos!— contesto Peridot, ¿Acaso ella le había dicho todo a Jasper?

— ¡Activa el rayo y has que se separen!— ordeno alzando la voz, odiaba que Peridot fuera una gema cobarde. Ella siguió las instrucciones y yo no quería luchar contra ellas, tenían armas más avanzadas.

—Rose… ¿Por qué te ves así? ¿Por qué eres tan débil?— pregunto Jasper observando a mi único amigo tendido en la arena, sabía lo que vendría yo había sido víctima de ella en la nave, conocía exactamente esa mirada de desprecio que le dirigía a Steven… así que no lo dude, no dude en intentar detenerla.

— ¡No lo lastimes!— grite con preocupación en mi voz.

— ¡Tú lo sabias! — respondió acusadoramente con una mirada de odio…

—No era relevante para la misión. — respondí conociendo perfectamente la misión que tenía Peridot, solo revisar el progreso del arma de fragmentos de gemas.

—Olviden la misión.

— ¡¿Qué?!— grito la gema encargada de la misión.

—Diamante Amarillo tiene que ver esta… cosa. — dijo Jasper con desprecio. No… ¡No quería que esto pasara! No soportaba ver el rostro de Steven lleno de tanto temor, me había acostumbrado a ver a ese chico sonriente y divertido… pero verlo de esa manera solo me hacía sentir peor. Me arrepentía de confiar en Peridot, esa gema no se merecía mi confianza. La fusión se lanzó a la escolta de Peridot mientras que le decía a Steven que corriera. ¿Por qué se quedaba allí? Le estaban dando la oportunidad de huir, quería que lo hiciera, que corriera lo más lejos posible para que pudiera estar a salvo de esos moustros. — ¡Usare el desestabilizador de gema!— continuo el cuarzo con una sonrisa despiadada en su rostro, usaría esa arma, el arma de la que le temía… observe horrorizada como la utilizaba contra la fusión, ella se desvaneció frente a nuestros ojos y Jasper ni siquiera se inmuto ante la mirada de terror que le dedicaba Steven cuando se le acerco. —Estuve allí ¿Sabes? En la primera guerra por esta basura de planeta. Yo luche contra tu ejército, respetaba tus tácticas… pero esto. — comento tomando a Steven por su camisa mientras lo levantaba de la arena. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacer, no quería que le hicieran daño… pero si yo intervenía Jasper tendría una razón para utilizar esa arma en mi contra. —Esto es enfermizo.

— ¡Suéltalo!— grito la Perla tratando vagamente de hacer que Jasper se detuviera.

—No entiendo lo que planeas hacer Rose… pero observa, he tomado tu base, tu ejercito fue derrotado y tú has fracasado. — finalizo dejando inconsciente a mi amigo. Vi como la Perla y la gema purpura intentaron luchar pero Jasper era más fuerte, ella las derroto fácilmente. —Regresemos a la nave… Diamante Amarillo debe buscarles un castigo a estas rebeldes. — dijo con un tono de vos hostil, Peridot se veía inquieta de seguro porque ella no había podido completar la misión, pero sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si se oponía a las órdenes de Jasper. Sin objetar, Peridot tomo entre sus manos las gemas que habían quedado en la arena, Jasper caminaba hacia la nave con Steven sobre su hombro. Estaba frustrada de no poder hacer nada para defender a Steven, me odiaba por creer que Peridot lo defendería de Jasper. La odiaba, a esa gema en la que había confiado… odiaba que fuera como una máquina, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, sin importarle cumplir la promesa que me había hecho, a ella solo le importaba esa estúpida misión. Y como si nada ella estaba abriendo y cerrando celdas para mantener en prisión a las rebeldes. La observe por un momento, ella volteo cuando sintió mi penetrante mirada, no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza mientras abría la última celda para sus prisioneros. Mi celda.

* * *

 **Bien, todos vimos el episodio de ''El Retorno'' y como este Fic trata de Lapis y de todo lo que vivió trate de recrear el episodio desde la perspectiva de Lapis. Tomando en cuenta que en este punto Lapis definitivamente odia a Peridot. :D para que se conecte con ''Barn Mates.''**

 **Que creen? les gusto? no les gusto? me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien, este es el último capítulo de este fic, la verdad disfrute mucho escribirlo… jajaja me dio risa que algunas cosas que escribí se cumplieron, eso quiere decir que soy una profeta y tengo visión futura O: Soy Garnet y estoy echa de A-a-a-amor.**

 **Nah… la verdad es que me dio risa cuando algunos lectores empezaron a enviar PMs diciendo que mi fic es ''real. ''**

 **También quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me dieron, por animarme a continuar en serio que sin su apoyo y por sus concejos este fic no sería lo que es.**

 **Sin más que decir... el último capitulo.**

* * *

Volvía a estar atrapada, a estar sola, volvía a ser utilizada y desechada cuando ya no me necesitaban… odiaba no poder hacer nada, Peridot había roto su promesa. Ella era como las demás gemas que se aprovecharon de mí. Había confiado en ella y así era como terminaba todo, a veces en serio había creído que ella sería diferente a las demás, creyendo que en realidad le importaba. Pero nadie dijo que las nuevas gemas no sentían absolutamente nada, eran maquinas vacías, maquinas que solo estaban hechas para el trabajo y completar misiones. Fruncí el ceño mientras me sentaba en una esquina de mi celda, regresaríamos a Planeta Hogar, volvería al territorio de Diamante Azul y esperaba que después de esto no tuviera que volver a verle la cara a Peridot. Esperaba que cuando llegáramos no le hicieran daño a Steven.

— ¡Lapis!— escuche la voz de Steven, me voltee rápidamente… él había escapado. — ¡Lapis yo puedo sacarte de allí!—

— ¡Para!— lo interrumpí rápidamente.

—Está bien yo puedo…

— ¡No! ¡No quiero tu ayuda! Las cosas ya están bastante mal… ya cause demasiados problemas… cuando lleguemos al Planeta Hogar, decidirán que harán con nosotros.

— ¡Ahhh, no tengo tiempo para esto!— grito la Rubí que acompañaba a Steven.

— ¡Espera!

—Steven… sea lo que sea que estés haciendo detente… si hacemos lo que dicen, tal vez nos tengan clemencia. — advertí con preocupación, no quería que continuara con esta locura.

—Pero son… ¡Malas! Lastimaron a mis amigas, golpearon mi cara y también te encerraron. — respondió, a veces admiraba su valentía, pero eso solo lo conduciría a la devastación.

—Por eso no debemos enfrentarlas. — conteste, tratando de que entendiera que ellas lo lastimarían si continuaba con este plan.

— ¡Por eso tenemos que enfrentarlas!— grito Steven, no quería seguir escuchándolo, le había advertido desde un principio que ellas eran fuertes… yo no iba a pelear, solo quería regresar a Planeta Hogar.

—Regresare a buscarte. — fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo, suspire, lo último que quería era meterme en más problemas de los que ya estaba metida. Todo lo que estaba pasando era horrible, creía que después de esta misión todo sería más fácil. Esperaba que no lastimaran más a Steven, no quería que Jasper usara el desestabilizador de gemas con él. Tenía algo de esperanza que cuando regresáramos a Planeta Hogar, la autoridad Diamante fuera razonable y nos tuviera clemencia. Escuche como resonaban las partes metálicas de la nave, me espante cuando los ruidos se iban haciendo más fuertes, no quería imaginarme lo pero…

La nave empezó a descender abruptamente y yo lo único que podía hacer desde mi celda era abrazar mis piernas, este era el fin, todo acabaría cuando la nave impactara con el suelo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esta misión terminaría de este modo? Todo se tornó oscuro, había ocurrido demasiado rápido, pero esta sería mi oportunidad de escapar. Empecé a mover las partes de lo que solía ser la nave para luego emprender vuelo, extendí mis alas dispuesta a dejar este miserable planeta, a dejar atrás a Peridot y a Jasper… que ellas vieran como escapar de este lugar, porque las dejaría a su suerte. Me asuste cuando sentí un fuerte tirón en mi tobillo.

— ¡Ven acá mocosa! Ahh no te vayas tan pronto— grito el cuarzo sosteniéndome de mi muñeca evitando que mis pies tocaran el suelo. —Escucha Lapis, fusiónate conmigo. — dijo mientras yo hacía un último esfuerzo por intentar liberarme.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclame cuando fui consciente de las palabras que dijo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvieron atrapada en este miserable montón de roca?— pregunto tomándome con una mano por las mejillas, no quería que me tocara esa gema e imaginar estar fusionada con ella era simplemente horrible. Soltó su agarre dejándome caer a la arena, observe como me veían las demás gemas y me alegraba de que Steven estuviera bien. —Estas gemas traicionaron a Planeta Hogar, te mantuvieron prisionera, te usaron… esta es tu oportunidad de vengarte. ¡Vamos! Solo di que sí. — todo lo que dijo Jasper era verdad…

—Lapis… no lo hagas. — expreso Steven con un semblante de temor. Tenía suficiente, ya había tomado mi decisión. Me gire para hacer frente a Jasper con mi mano extendida, dispuesta a realizar el baile de fusión. Ella sin dudarlo tomo mi mano para que pudiera iniciar con mi venganza, la fusión estaba cargada de odio, podía sentir la fuerza de Jasper y lo que planeaba hacer cuando tuviera control de mis poderes… deje que formara una mano de agua. Ella estaba satisfecha, reía de una manera que daba escalofríos al sentir el poder que teníamos juntas. Iniciaría con mi venganza, forme con el agua unas cadenas para sostener a nuestra fusión, ella me había mantenido prisionera en la nave, ella desde un principio quiso tenerme encerrada, me habían usado para obtener información, era tiempo de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Ahh? ¡¿Qué?!— dijo Jasper dentro de la fusión observando como la encadenaba a ella desde dentro. — ¡No! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— gritaba tratando de liberarse de las cadenas.

—Estoy harta de ser la prisionera de todos… ¡Ahora tu eres mi prisionera y nunca te dejare ir!— grite, logrando que el agua arrastrara nuestra fusión al océano mientras Jasper intentaba desesperadamente por liberarse, si… ahora sabía exactamente lo que sentía en la nave cuando ella trataba de intimidarme.

— ¡No! ¡No!— continuaba gritando, tratando de des fusionarse… pero yo no la dejaría.

—Nos quedaremos en este miserable planeta… ¡Juntas!— finalice hundiéndonos completamente en el océano. Nos quedaríamos de ese modo, ella pagaría por todo… aunque a veces también me hubiera gustado vengarme de Peridot. La odiaba principalmente a ella, por hacer que volviera a este inmundo planeta, por permitir que me encerrara Jasper en una celda, por romper sus promesas…

Odiaba hacer sido asignada como su informante.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, la verdad solo lo había hecho para que conectara con Barn Mates porque sabía que ellas dos tendrían una interacción y además de eso casi no hay fics así, solo he leído que Lapis y Peridot se enamoran a primera vista y la verdad yo que tuviera una conexión con la serie y que mejor manera de terminar el fic cuando se fusiona con Jasper. xD**


End file.
